I am the highway
by eve-starlight
Summary: "Você é tão ingênuo, Castiel. Eu não sou Dean."


**Disclaimer:** Os personagens não me pertencem, infelizmente :(

* * *

_I am not your rolling wheels_  
_I am the highway_  
_I am not your carpet ride_  
_I am the sky_  
_I am not your blowing wind_  
_I am the lightining_  
_I am not your autumn moon_  
_I am the night_  
_The night - _I am the Highway/Audioslave.

x

Ele sentia dor, muita dor. O sangue escorria pelas feridas abertas e sua cabeça dava voltas. O lugar onde ele estava era puro breu. Tentou se mexer mas não podia, grossas correntes o impediam. Ele não lembrava como havia ido parar ali, mas estava ali e precisava sair.

Ouviu passos do lado de fora e segundos depois a porta se abriu. A luz do corredor o cegou e ele foi obrigado a fechar os olhos. Enquanto tentava se recuperar sentiu as correntes deixarem seu pulso. Cedo demais para que ele reagisse, estava sendo arrastado para fora.

"Vamos lá, Anjinho!" a voz grave e familiar de Dean Winchester entrou pelos seus ouvidos.

"Dean?" perguntou num sussurro incerto. A luz ainda era forte demais para que ele pudesse enxergar direito.

Uma risada sarcástica seguida de uns resmungos foram sua resposta. Outra porta foi aberta no fim do corredor e ele foi jogado contra o chão do quarto.

"O que você-o que está acontecendo, Dean?" tornou a perguntar. Ele podia sentir o perigo soprando na sua cara.

"Eu quero respostas, Castiel." esbravejou o Winchester e Castiel se encolheu ao som da voz.

"Que respostas, Dean?" Castiel perguntou confuso. "Não sei do que você está falando."

Castiel mais sentiu do que viu o soco que foi desferido em seu rosto. A dor era terrível e ele sentia-se fraco. O ser humano era um ser tão frágil e agora ele era um e odiava isso. Sentia falta da sua força, dos seus poderes, das suas asas, da sua Graça.

"Humanos são seres tão frágeis, Castiel, eles não duram muito tempo, você sabe." falou Dean como se tivesse sido capaz de ler seus pensamentos.

"Por que está fazendo isso, Dean?" perguntou Castiel dolorosamente enquanto cuspia o sangue que escorria de sua boca.

"Você é tão ingênuo, Castiel." Dean revirou os olhos. Ao encarar o ex-Anjo, com um sorriso no rosto, seus olhos ficaram negros. "Eu não sou Dean."

"Mas isso não é possível, ele-

"Isso aqui?" o demônio abriu a camisa e mostrou onde um dia a tatuagem contra possessão de Dean esteve. Agora era uma bagunça completa de rasgos e sangrava. "Eu sou um cavaleiro do inferno, uma marca não poderia me impedir de possuir o sagrado corpo de Dean Winchester."

"Abbadon!" constatou Castiel com a respiração irregular. "O que você quer de mim?" perguntou rispidamente. Ele se odiava por ter confiado em Metatron e ter perdido sua Graça. Se ainda a tivesse poderia mandar esse demônio para longe de Dean naquele exato momento. Mas não tinha e estava encurralado.

"De você? Eu quero que grite bastante, Castiel. Talvez isso o estimule a falar." murmurou o demônio manobrando a faca nas mãos.

"O que você quer dizer?"

"Eu quero saber onde Crowley está, ou o que restou dele." revelou o demônio.

"Eu não tenho essa informação." respondeu Castiel.

"Eu sei, querido." murmurou Abbadon. "Mas Dean tem e ele vai falar. A tortura não será exclusiva pra você, anjinho." ela riu. "Você sabia que Dean considera você a pessoa mais importante pra ele? Depois de Sam, é claro."

Castiel continuou em silêncio.

"Dean está assistindo tudo, sabia? E eu posso sentir seu medo, sua dor. Ele sabe que a culpa de você estar aqui é dele." Abbadon se aproximou e passou a faca pelo rosto de Castiel fazendo um grande corte. O sangue escorria quente por seu pescoço e ele mordeu os lábios. Não gritaria. Abbadon estalou a língua. "Cansei dessa conversa, vamos ao que interessa."

Abbadon se afastou e dirigiu-se a uma mesa de ferro no canto do quarto. Tirou de lá um aparelho pequeno e voltou para a frente de Castiel. O aparelho foi de encontro à sua pele do pescoço e o ex-Anjo gritou. Não havia como evitar o grito que sacudiu as paredes do quarto. A descarga elétrica do choque percorreu seu corpo com velocidade, fritando-o por dentro.

"Muito bom, Castiel." Abbadon gargalhou. Castiel respirava pesado e seu corpo tremia. Ele não duraria muito tempo. Outra descarga elétrica veio e seu corpo sacudiu. Mais uma daquela e ele estaria morto.

Abbadon jogou o aparelho em um lugar qualquer do chão e puxou a faca.

"Vamos lá, Dean, tudo que você precisa fazer é me dizer o que eu quero ouvir e seu anjinho ficará vivo."

"Crowley deve estar morto." sussurrou Castiel. "Pra que você-

"Ele será minha passagem para o Trono do Inferno. Eu serei a nova e melhorada realeza." Abbadon acrescentou outro corte ao lado do primeiro que sangrava em seu rosto. "Dean? Sei que ainda está aí, eu posso sentir sua dor." zombou. Abbadon fez uma pausa e fechou os olhos. Ao abri-los, o negro havia ido embora e o verde cristalino estava de volta.

"Cas..." murmurou Dean. "Me desculpe, Cas. Eu vou te tirar dessa, eu-

"Dean, não!" gritou Castiel mas Dean havia ido embora e Abbadon estava de volta.

"Não me interrompa!" Abbadon gritou com raiva para si mesmo, em seguida riu. "Um Winchester apaixonado por um anjo? Isso sim é interessante." murmurou Abbadon com um sorriso sombrio. "Isso está me saindo melhor que a encomenda." ela riu.

Abbadon se aproximou de Castiel e o puxou para seus pés. Suas pernas estavam fracas e ele teve que fazer um esforço grande para se manter de pé.

"Não diga a ela, Dean." sussurrou Castiel tentando falar com o Dean verdadeiro. "Não dê o que ela quer."

"Bla, bla, bla... Você me ajuda mais quando grita." dizendo isso, Abbadon enfiou a faca no estômago de Castiel. O demônio cantarolou ao ouvir o murmúrio de dor saindo da boca do anjo. "Vamos _Cas_, você pode fazer melhor que isso."

Castiel trincou os dentes diante da dor de uma nova facada. Sua força estava se esgotando, seus olhos estavam fechando...

"Não se atreva a morrer, eu ainda não terminei com você." Ela o jogou de volta na cadeira e voltou para a mesa de ferro, voltando em seguida com um frasco. Sem hesitar, derramou o álcool sobre as feridas de Castiel, fazendo-o continuar consciente com a dor insuportável.

Abbadon o puxou de novo pelo colarinho da camisa e o obrigou a ficar de pé. Castiel cambaleou antes de firmar os pés miseravelmente no chão. A dor lancinante em seu estômago estava fazendo-o desejar morrer.

"E então, Dean? Estamos fazendo algum progresso?" perguntou Abbadon olhando para o rosto de Castiel. Ela apertou o dedo em suas feridas do rosto e ouviu-o gritar. "É triste ter que estragar um rostinho tão bonito, sabe, eu até entendo porque Dean se apaixonou por você." ela fez uma cara triste. "Sinto muito por ser a pessoa que vai estragar essa linda história de amor." ela gargalhou e seus olhos se fecharam.

Quando abriram de novo, era Dean.

"Cas?" ele acariciou o rosto ferido do ex-Anjo.

"Dean." ele acenou em reconhecimento. "Não conte à ela."

"Não posso perder você, Cas." ele sibilou. "Não posso, não posso, não posso..." repetiu. Dean aproximou seus rostos e colou sua testa com a do ex-Anjo. "Não posso perder você." chorou. Castiel sentiu seu coração doer. Nunca havia visto Dean tão vulnerável antes e desejava não ver, nunca mais.

"Eu te proíbo, Dean." ele sussurrou. "Eu te proíbo de dar o que ela quer."

"Ela vai matar você." Dean sussurrou de volta.

"Eu não me importo!" esbravejou Castiel.

"Mas eu me importo." fechou os olhos e quando os abriu eram negros de novo. "Isso foi absolutamente lindo, uma pena eu ter que atrapalhar." desdenhou Abbadon com uma risada seca.

Castiel soltou um silvo de dor diante do novo soco recebido no estômago já ferido.

"Sabe, Dean é resistente, sua mente é forte e consegue me empurrar pro fundo dela, mas eu ainda tenho o controle do corpo e isso é suficiente."

Outra risada, outro soco.

"Seu anjo está morrendo, Dean e você é o único culpado. Como se sente sobre isso?" mais uma risada. "Eu me sinto o máximo."

De repente Abbadon parou, a faca apertada na mão, os olhos cerrados e os dentes trincados. Os olhos negros foram embora e o verde estava lá.

"Sinto muito por tudo isso, Cas."

Antes que Abbadon tomasse o controle de volta, a mão com a faca desceu em direção ao seu estômago. O grito de Abbadon e Dean juntos foi a coisa mais horrível que Castiel já havia ouvido.

"Dean, não!" ele gritou, mas já era tarde demais. A fumaça negra já estava longe e Dean estava caído no chão, o sangue se acumulando em grandes quantidades em volta do corpo.

Castiel reuniu suas forças e se arrastou até o Winchester.

"Dean! Dean!" chamou Castiel. "Por favor, Dean, fala comigo." chorou.

A ferida sangrava em abundância e não havia nada que Castiel poderia fazer. Ele não podia curá-lo e, Deus, o que era aquela dor insuportável no seu coração? Seu corpo tremia com os soluços descontrolados e seus braços seguravam a cabeça de Dean.

"Não!" ele gritou quando a respiração dele ficou quase nula. "Droga, Dean!"

Desesperado sussurrou encantos em Enochiano. Sendo um humano, não passavam de palavras vazias. A respiração de Dean falhou e sumiu. Não havia mais pulsação. Castiel chorou com mais força.

Estava acabado.

* * *

N/A: Foi uma ideia que tive depois de assistir o ep 9x02 e resolvi colocar em prática. Espero que tenham gostado, mesmo que a fic seja triste 3


End file.
